prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Smile Pretty Cure Lovely Mode!
Smile Pretty Cure Lovely Mode! '(スマイルプリキュア ラブリーモード！ ''Sumairupurikyuaraburīmōdo!) is first made Pinkie Offical Wiki's Smile Pretty Cure Sequel Characher's Cures Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy/Super Cure Happy/Lovely Cure Happy-'''Hoshizora Miyuki (星空 みゆき Hoshizora Miyuki) ''is the leader of the Cures in ''Smile Pretty Cure!. She is a bright, energetic girl who loves fairy tales. And study on Nanairogaoka Middle School And she has 3 alter ego Cure Happy (キュアハッピー Kyua Happī) Super Cure Happy (スーパーキュアハッピー Sūpākyuahappī) ''and Lovely Cure Happy (ラブリーキュアハッピー ''Raburīkyuahappī) Hino Akane/Cure Sunny/Super Cure Sunny-'Hino Akane' (日野 あかね Hino Akane) is one of the main Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. An unusually passionate girl, she is able to get into any mood easily, and loves to make others laugh. Her family runs an okonomiyaki restaurant, and she often helps out there. In school, she is part of the volleyball team. She was born in Osaka and thus speaks in the Kansai dialect Her alter ego is Cure Sunny (キュアサニー Kyua Sanī) 'Super Cure Sunny '(スーパーキュアSūpākyuasanī) Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace/Super Cure Peace- Kise Yayoi (黄瀬 やよい Kise Yayoi) is one of the main Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. While being a little bit of a crybaby, she is actually quite a strong girl at heart. She is good at sympathizing with others, and will always keep a promise. Although she excels at drawing manga, she has never shown anyone her work due to her shy nature. She is part of the home economics club at school. Her alter ego is Cure Peace (キュアピース Kyua Pīsu) 'Super Cure Peace '(スーパーキュアピース Sūpākyuapīsu) '' Midorikawa Nao/Cure March/Super Cure March-'''Midorikawa Nao' (緑川 なお Midorikawa Nao?) is one of the main Cure in Smile Pretty Cure!. She is a girl with a strong sense of justice, and has no tolerance for wrongdoers. An older sister-type, she is popular even with the girls. While tough, she also has a feminine side, as she loves cute things Her alter ego is Cure March (キュアマーチ Kyua Māchi) 'Super Cure March '(スーパーキュアマーチ Sūpākyuamāchi) aoki reika/cure beauty/super cure beauty'Aoki Reika '''is one of the main cure from in smile precure!. she is a is a quiet girl. her alter ago is '''Cure beauty'(kyua biuti)' super cure beauty'(supakyua biuti). juri kaname/cure lucky/super cure lucky-'Juri Kaname '''is a new cure who is purple from zero-chan. she had an older sister and a younger sister. her alter is '''cure lucky'(kyua raki) super cure lucky(supakyua raki). Mascots Candy/Royale Candy -'Candy' (キャンディ Kyandi) is a sheep-like fairy, one of two main mascots in Smile Pretty Cure!. She, alongside Pop, came to Earth in search of Pretty Cure to help them in collecting the Cure Decor, in order to defend the peace in Märchenland. She loves fashion. Candy ends her sentences with "~kuru" Heart -'Heart' (ハート Hāto) is Recolored By Sharuru Mascot Of Hoshizora Miyuki's Second Mascot Fire-'Fire' (火災 Kasai) is Recolored Daybi Mascot Of Hino Akane's First Mascot Category:Sequels Category:Sequels to Canon Series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile! Cures Category:Smile Pretty Cure Lovely Mode!